Slay Slade
by kitty-with-a-gun
Summary: Terra awakens in a hopital. She thinks the Titans have been killed and she seeks revenge by destroying their main enimes. Recommended for those who have seen Kill Bill.usual couples if there are any robstar bbterra


A/N Long time since I last wrote a story so here it is! Yay So this story has nothing to do with Terra Returns. NO connection AT ALL except Terra! I was rereading my first fanfic for ideas when I came across the Kill Bill reference so I thought it would be fun to do a ff based off Kill Bill. I'm going to do a few chapters and see if you guys like it. So R&R! DISCLAIMER: I don't own Teen Titans OR Kill Bill. OK so Terra woke up in a hospital, yadayadyada. So she thinks the Titans are dead hunts down their main enemies. Fun stuff, yo!

It was a sunny day in the suburbs outside of Jump City. Terra parked her car in the front driveway of a house and briskly stepped out. The house was an elegant but creepy Victorian painted a deep purple with black shutters and a black door. Terra drew a small piece of paper from her coat pocket and double-checked the address. 145 S. Pine View. The address was placed in shiny gold letters on the door's frame.

Terra eagerly knocked on the door. As expected Blackfire stepped out and Terra sucker punched her right in the face. Blackfire went sailing backwards and fell into a glass display cabinet. Quickly regaining composer she flew up into the air and shot starbolts from her eyes at Terra.

"Back from the dead" ? Blackfire yelled as she threw a heavy chair at Terra.

"I never was dead"! Tara exclaimed.

With that, large boulders came crashing through the window and barraged Blackfire. She dodged most of them but a smaller one that hit her in the head sent her plummeting to the ground. She fell on a glass table, causing it the shatter into a million pieces. Terra took the opportunity to jump on top of her a throw punch after punch. Blackfire sprang up sending Terra to the ground.

Blackfire tried to kick Terra in head but Terra grabbed her foot and twisted it causing her fall on her stomach into the pile of broken glass. Blackfire plucked out a piece of glass from her abdomen and grinned wickedly. She picked up a large piece of glass and ran into Terra hoping to stab her in the stomach with it. Terra back-flipped and kicked the glass out from Blackfire's hand. Also kicking Blackfire in the face.

Blackfire rose over Terra and threw a starbolt at her, throwing her into a lamp. Thinking quickly, Terra grabbed the lamp's cord and used it as a lasso to grab Blackfire's foot. Once she was on the ground, Terra used the cord to strangle Blackfire. As Blackfire gasped for breath she noticed a fire place instrument by her and picked it up, whacking Terra over the head with it. While Terra was down Blackfire snatched a fancy knife that had been on display in the cabinet. Terra quickly got to her feet and took out a similar knife from her back pocket.

"C'mon, bitch, bring it"! Blackfire cried

Just as they were about to settle it once and for all, the doorbell ran. Terra and Blackfire hid their knifes behind their backs and Blackfire inched to the door. When she opened it a girl about the age of ten asked her if she wanted to buy some Girl Scout cookies.

"No thank you", Blackfire answered, "maybe another time".

Blackfire shut the door behind her.

"Maybe this isn't the best place to settle this", she said, "when do you think we should"?

"It all depends, when do you want to die"? Terra asked with clenched teeth.

Blackfire glared at her. " Twelve o' clock, at the abandoned park", she declared.

"Then it's settled", Terra said.

Just as Terra was grabbing her bag to leave, Blackfire threw a large starbolt at her. Terra cocked her head to dodge it and flung her knife straight into the middle of Blackfire's forehead. Blackfire collapsed to the floor, dead. Terra approached her body and drew out her knife.

"They never do learn", she said with a sigh as she walked out the door.

She sat in her car and took out a piece of paper labeled "Death list 1", and crossed out Blackfire's name

A/N: yeah it was short. Sorry if my fight scene sucked, it was my first. (-: R&R even if its bad, I want to know if I should continue with this one.


End file.
